Bellatrix Darcassan
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Birth Name' |Bellatrix Ksenia |- |'Nicknames' |Bella |- | Homeland | Gedrefed, Realm of the Dark Elves |- | Born | 1187 AD |- |'Died' |N/A |- |'Occupation' |Self proclaimed 'Queen' of Gedrefed and rightful Queen of Ealdor (so she believes) |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | Race | Aran Edhel (Kings Elf) |- | Gender | Female |- | Height |5ft 3in (1.57m) |- | Hair color | Black and wild |- | Eye color |Dark Brown |- | Distinguishing Features |She is considered by many to be 'completely insane' and loves to torture and kill, for fun. She also dresses in what she considered to be a mocking immitation of her cousin, Torani Storm. |- |'Languages Spoken' |English, Greek, Elvish, Dark Elvish, Ancient Elvish |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Birth Parents | *Keras Ksenia - Mother *Father Unknown |- | Siblings | *None |- | Spouse(s) | *Malekith Darcassan |- | Children | *None |- | Other Family Members | *Narcissa Black - Sister in Law *Lucius Black - Brother in Law *Trencavel Black - Nephew *Lorcan Storm - Cousin *Torani Storm - Cousin *Seth Storm/ Loki Vastra - Cousin *Eldin Sunweaver - Cousin *Rose Storm † - Aunt *Hector Storm † - Uncle *Lucan Storm † - Uncle *Reinnete Storm - Aunt *Sophia Storm † - Grandmother *Proctor Storm † - Grandfather *Anhora Ksenia † - Adoptive Grandmother |} Bellatrix Darcassan is the daughter of Keras Ksenia and an unknown general of Keras' army during her days as leader of the Dark Elves. Bellatrix has no idea who her father is, but neither does she care. She only ever loved one person in her life, and that was her mother. Bellatrix married Malekith shortly after Keras was overthrown by Helikaon Drake, though she did not love Malekith and the motivation for her marriage to him was to secure herself a powerful ally. Blaming the Storms and Drake for the 'death' of her mother (she does not, even to this day, realise that Keras still lives and was spared by Torani instead of being put to death), Bellatrix seeks revenge as well as the throne of Ealdor, which she believes should rightfully have been passed to her instead of her younger cousin. She was the one to convince Malekith to rise up and overthrow Drake, and during the last Dark Elf march upon Elysium, she was also the one who killed Rose Storm - knowing full well that it was her own aunt she was killing, and finding great joy in this fact. These two acts only partially satisfied her twisted need for revenge however, and she will never be completely satisfied until she sits on the throne of Ealdor and either her cousin bows down to her, or lies dead at her feet. Powers and Abilities As with all elves, Bellatrix was born with the ability to perform magic and under the influence of her mother, studied it from a very early age. This would make her an incredibly gifted and skilled magical wielder at the best of times, but given that she enhances her magical abilities with a wand made from the branch of a Rowan Tree (a sacred tree to the elves, known for it's magical properties) and continually varnishes it with a mixture of death root, ground unicorn horn and blood, she has increased her power tenfold. Her magical abilities are unrivalled by any in the Dark Elf realm, though she has yet to test them upon the rest of the world and is curious to know if there is truly anyone out there who can best her in a magical duel. This power has given her confidence and arrogance, however, and she does not fear being beaten, simply because she does not believe that she can be - by anyone. She is not quite so talented in the art of melee combat, however and prefers to use spells and incantations from a distance, rather than engage in actual battle with a sword. The only exception to this rule of her own making, however, was during the last battle between the Dark and Light elves, in which Bellatrix actively participated with a sword, fighting her way to where her aunt and cousin were. Neither Rose nor Torani knew of Bellatrix's relationship to them and just assumed her to be another dark elf. Had Tora realised that her mother fell at the hands of her cousin, however, she'd have retaliated and actively hunted Bellatrix herself in order to avenge Rose's death. Bellatrix could have stood back and simply killed Rose with a curse, but being a sadistic, twisted being, Bellatrix likes to see the look in her victim's eyes, the moment they realise they cannot escape death. The same was done with Rose Storm. Bellatrix engaged her in a duel, feigned unconsciousness from a wound shortly after and allowed Rose to turn her back to focus on an attack from behind (mistakenly believing that Bellatrix was of no further threat to her). That was when Bellatrix struck, driving her sword through Rose's back so fiercely that it emerged through her chest. She then stepped round in front of her aunt and held her hair roughly, tugging it at the roots and forcing Rose to look into her eyes as she gasped and choked on her own blood. Bellatrix's cold, laughing face was the last thing Rose Storm saw as she died. Bellatrix then retreived her sword from the Queen's body and went on the hunt for Torani, who had been seperated from her mother during the fighting. Malekith Darcassan - Bellatrix's husband - called a retreat before she was able to kill her cousin as well, however, much to Bellatrix's frustration. So she vowed to bide her time and wait again for the opportune moment to strike. Category:Female Category:Sorcery Category:Storm Category:Second Generation Category:Elf Category:Royalty